Thunderbird
by ironicOglogoth
Summary: Harry loved his animagus form, but honestly, sometimes his instincts are too much.


If there was one thing Harry still loved about magic when the papers started calling him the new dark lord after the fall of Voldemort and his move to America to escape from it all, it would be his animagus form.

Soaring through the sky on feathered wings but never having to worry about getting shot out of the sky by lightning is awesome. His plumage a vibrant mix of yellow and azure, and his size, about that of a large RV, not counting his wings, would be almost impossible to hide if not for the thunder clouds that constantly follow him in this form.

Harry Potter was a thunderbird, a creature of Native American legend. The beat of his brilliant wings cause his feathers to flash like lightning and his call deep and booming like thunder. Too easy to see without the presence of the thunder clouds that follow him around like ducklings would follow their mother, but with the storm's presence camouflage him perfectly.

If there was anything Harry disliked about his animagus form, though, it would be his love of eating anything with energy. It's pure instinct and when something that gives off energy is within sensing distance, he can't help it, his instinct takes complete control and causes him to shot towards the direction of the leaking energy. In just a few months ago he had caused at least eight power outages alone by eating the generators. Plus if you count the power outages caused by his clouds that number increases to more than a dozen. It's why he had reduced his animagus time to no more than once a week, and always out of town when he does in order to lessen the chance of discovery, he couldn't help it though, he loved to fly and any time not spent in the air makes him feel restless and his bones ache, reducing the trips down to one per week already feels incredibly restricting.

Harry was flying through the air, not far from Hoover Dam. He had already flew in this area a few times before realizing that there was a energy producing place nearby but figured that the concrete kept his animagus form from sensing it, when he felt it.

An almost endless source of energy moving nearby. More than enough to power a million thunderstorms, enough to make any energy that he has eaten before look like crumbs too small for a mouse compared to the source. He couldn't fight his instinct at all and flew in the direction of it so fast that the storms that usually follow him couldn't keep up.

After finally reaching the city he carefully kept out of sight as much as possible while searching for the source, barely glancing at the fighting robots below. Finally his senses point him to a boy running across a rooftop with a huge robot chasing him, when he saw it. His avada kedavera eyes narrowed, focused solely on the cube in the boy's hands and he dived.

-—-—–-—

Sam was terrified, megatron was hot on his heels, in sam's hands the cube he so desperately wants. Why did he decide to go on the roof again? Sam wants to curse his stupidity. None of the autobots can fly so what did he expect to happen.

"Give me the cube boy!" Megatron roared.

He dodged a swipe from megatron and jumped from the rooftop, holding onto the cube with his dear life, when suddenly, it was ripped from his hands and he looked upwards as Optimus caught him expecting the cube to be in megatron's hand, instead he saw the cube in the beak of a huge bird. Beating its powerful wings as it hovered in place for a moment before it started to fly off.

It didn't get far though as megatron grabbed onto its tail feathers and pulled back.

The shock from the sudden stop of momentum caused the bird to squawk and gravity did the rest causing the cube to fall into the creatures maw. Everyone became silent watching the beast and a loud, sickening gulp was heard by all the humans and robots in the area. The creature had swallowed the cube.

Since megatron's hand had slackened from the shock the being began flying off again, before it could get too far though megatron had once again grabbed on to it, though this time the beast's foot. To everyone's surprise the creature turned to look back at him and gave him a look of pure indignation before ruffling its tail feathers and lifting its wings high in the air.

To everyone's surprise though, the creature didn't attack, instead a huge bolt of lightning struck from the sky and hit both the beast and megatron who was holding on to the giant bird at the time of attack. Bathing the area in pure white light. Once everyone's sight slowly came back they saw that huge cloud of dust had arose covering everyone's sight, but they could already picture the aftermath, the giant bird dead, and megatron ripping through its skin in order to find the cube that was swallowed.

That wasn't to scene that met them when the dust cleared, though. The creature was almost completely fine, if a bit dusty and a few tail feathers ruffled from where megatron had grabbed on earlier, the same could not be said for megatron as his spark chamber was almost completely melted, some of his chest plates still dripping molten metal, and all of the bots watching, both auto and decepticon, couldn't help their wince as they saw the damage.

The beast, once it saw that its offender is no longer moving, yanked its leg out of the still hand and flew off into the distance where everybody could see a thundercloud appearing.

Once the bird was gone all the decepticons scattered and the autobots slowly turned to each other with questioning gazes wondering what the heck just happened.


End file.
